


Animagic - WK

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Was wohl passiert, wenn Realität und Weiß Kreuz aufeinander treffen? Und dann auch noch auf einer Anime und Manga Convenvention?
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Schuldig
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Animagic - WK

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Mit dieser Story möchte ich alle grüßen, die auf der AnimagiC 2004 waren, die ich dort kennen lernen durfte und jene, die sich immer noch mit meinen Storys rumplagen^^
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> ‚Schwarz’ und ‚Weiß’ leben und arbeiten zusammen.
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu<
> 
> P.S.: Diese Story is frei erfunden. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Personen sowie mit tatsächlichen Ereignissen wäre rein zufällig und überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt...
> 
> P.P.S.: In dieser Story bitte nicht unbedingt nach Logik suchen^^°- Danke

„Was zum Henker ist denn hier los??“

Zum wiederholten Male presste Schuldig diese Frage zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. 

Schon im Zug waren ihnen die vielen Jugendlichen aufgefallen.  
Einige kostümiert- und das mitten im Sommer- andere bereits aufs äußerste aufgekratzt. Viele hatten ihnen beiden heimliche, bewundernde Blicke zugeworfen. 

Blicke, die Ran schon nach mehr als fünf Minuten auf den Keks gingen.   
Blicke, die er aber dennoch ignorierte. 

Denn er sagte sich immer wieder, fast wie ein Mantra:

‚Wir sind bald da. Nur noch zwei Stunden... anderthalb... eine... eine halbe... zwanzig Minuten... fünfzehn... zehn... neun... acht... sieben... sechs... fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eine... dreißig Sekunden... GESCHAFFT!!!’

Nach außen hin mit stoischer Miene hievte er seinen Rucksack von der Gepäckablage und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür. 

Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste jedoch angemerkt werden, dass die ganzen Jugendlichen das selbe Ziel zu haben schienen...

Und wieder zischte Schuldig seine Frage hervor:

„Was zum Henker ist hier eigentlich los?“

Denn sie waren jetzt bestimmt schon beim fünften Hotel höflich darauf hingewiesen worden, dass sie mit Sicherheit in der gesamten Stadt nicht ein freies Zimmer mehr finden würden. 

Erschöpft ließen sich die beiden Assassin auf dem Brunnenrand nieder.   
Von dort hatten sie einen einwandfreien Blick aufs kurfürstliche Schloss.   
Wie es schien, wanderten alle Jugendlichen in diese Richtung.   
Hatten sie bei ihren Recherchen irgendwas übersehen??

„Also gut. Noch mal von vorne: Wir sollen einen gewissen Gyo A. finden. Unseren Informationen nach, müsste er hier zu finden sein. Nur, wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir ihn bei diesen Menschenmassen finden? Das müssten ja Tausende sein, die hier unterwegs sind...“, überschlug Schuldig ihre derzeitige Situation. 

„Du kommst doch von hier. Kennst du nicht noch irgendeine Nische, in die wir uns quetschen können? Meine Beine bringen mich um und ich habe seit mehr als 36 Stunden kein Auge mehr zugetan.“  
Das alles brachte der kühle Weiß- Leader mit ziemlich stoischen Gesichtsausdruck hervor. 

Schuldig ging es ja ebenfalls nicht anders.   
Dennoch zögerte er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. 

„Nun ja... weißt du... es gibt da eventuell noch ein Plätzchen, wo wir hinkönnten...“

Ran hob lediglich seine Augenbraue.

„Aber ich weiß nicht...“ An dieser Stelle zuckte der gute Schuldig mit den Schultern. „Ach, was soll’s. Komm mit.“

Nicht weit von der Stelle, wo sie saßen, klingelte Schuldig an einer Tür.   
Das Mädchen, welches öffnete, hielt überrascht inne, als es sie beide sah und fiel Schuldig dann mit einem überglücklichen: „Onii- chan“ um den Hals. 

Grinsend schob Schuldig sie ins Haus zurück, während Ran dann doch etwas mehr als überrascht die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ran? Darf ich dir meine ältere Schwester vorstellen? Kess, dass hier ist Ran.“

Ein mehr als amüsiertes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf Kess’ Lippen, als sie sich Ran betrachtete. Dann jedoch gab sie ihm die Hand und führte sie beide ins Wohnzimmer. 

Verblüfft blieben die beiden Auftragskiller im Türrahmen stehen.   
Hingen doch sowohl von ‚Schwarz’, wie auch von ‚Weiß’ riesige Wandscrolls an der Wand. Und alle in mehr oder weniger verruchten Posen. 

„Gefällt’s euch? Meine Freundin hat sie mir angefertigt. Ein wahres Talent, was den Pinsel angeht.“

„Was... Was...“ hilflos deutete Schuldig auf die übergroßen Poster. 

„Tja, weißt du Brüderchen, du bist Bestandteil einer Anime- Serie. Einer verdammt guten obendrein. Ich fürchte, jemand aus eurer Nähe hat sich mit einem Mangaka zusammengesetzt und das ausgebrütet. Vielleicht, um euch besser tarnen zu können?“

Aufstöhnend ließ sich der Deutsche aufs Sofa fallen. 

„Na klasse... und was jetzt?“

Ran zuckte mit den Achseln:

„Was schon? Wir erledigen unseren Auftrag und kehren zurück ins Koneko.“ 

„Bevor ihr euch ins Gästezimmer verzieht, darf ich euch noch eine Frage stellen? Wie kommt es, dass ihr zusammenarbeitet? Seit ihr euch nicht eigentlich spinnefeind?“

„Frag ‚Kritiker’, nicht uns.“, war alles, was Ran daraufhin zu sagen hatte.

„Äh... ihr arbeitet tatsächlich als Auftragskiller?? Ich meine, dass ist jetzt kein Scherz??“

Alarmiert blickte Schuldig auf, stand auf und legte seiner Schwester einen Arm um die Schultern:

„Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was der Anime alles für Schwachsinn verzapft hat, aber über eines kannst du dir sicher sein: Ich werde den Mangaka auf Tantiemen verklagen. Sich einfach so mein geniales Aussehen auszuborgen, ohne mich zu fragen...“, grummelte er. 

Ran verdrehte nur die Augen:

„Wo ist das Gästezimmer?“

„Oben. Es macht euch doch nichts aus, euch ein Zimmer zu teilen, oder?“, fragte Kess nun doch ein wenig verunsichert nach.

Ran rang sich eines seiner seltenen Lächeln ab:

„Nein. Alles was ich jetzt noch möchte, ist ein Bett. Und ob sich da ein Schuldig in der Nähe aufhält oder nicht, dass ist mir so was von egal.“

Nachdem ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war, meinte Ran zu Schuldig, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, während er das Bett in Beschlag genommen hatte:

„Wenn ich auch nur im entferntesten geahnt hätte, in was dieser Trip ausartet, hätte ich meine Deutsch- Kenntnisse verleugnet...“, dann war der Rotschopf eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück:  
Kess legte den beiden grüne Armbänder neben die Teller.

„Legt die um und ihr könnt euch auf der AnimagiC frei bewegen. Ich bin ab 16.00 Uhr im Schloss anzutreffen. Wenn was sein sollte, spätestens da könnt ihr mich mit Sicherheit antreffen.“, sprach sie, gab ihrem Bruder einen Schmatzer und verließ mit einem leicht vergnüglichen Grinsen die Wohnung. 

„Sag mal, weiß sie gar nichts davon?“, fragte Ran und tippte sich an die Schläfe. 

>Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht. Und du wirst lachen. Sie die einzige Person, die ich nicht lesen kann. Vielleicht weil wir miteinander verwandt sind??<

Wie dem auch sei, sie stürzten sich ins Gewühl der sogenannten AnimagiC. 

„Das wäre ein Fest für unsere Chibis.“, stöhnte Ran auf, als sie innerhalb einer Stunde bestimmt schon das zehnte Mal gefragt worden waren, ob man sie fotografieren dürfte. 

„Sei froh, dass du deren Gedanken nicht lesen kannst...“, grinste Schuldig halb amüsiert, halb gequält auf, während er in Pose ging.

Nur ging in dem Moment, wo das Mädel den Auslöser drückte, Rans Handy los. 

„Ja... ich bins... und hast du was rausfinden können?? Ja, wir sind in Koblenz!!... WAS?? Entschuldige bitte... kannst du das bitte noch mal wiederholen??... ja, gut o.k....“

Nach weiteren fünf schweigsamen Minuten auf Rans Seite legte er auf.   
Schuldig schaute ihn fragend an.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber unser Gyo A. ist Chefredakteur bei der Zeitschrift, die das Ganze hier organisiert hat. Soweit Omi rausgefunden hat, ist die einzige Chance an ihn heranzukommen, morgen bei der großen Verabschiedung, im großem Saal.“

Auf Schuldigs Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus:

„Das heißt also, heute können wir uns amüsieren??“

„Hai...“

„Aber was wollte denn euer Chibi noch von dir??“

„Nun, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, WAS genau Gyo organisiert hat, hat er mir noch eine ganze Liste von Sachen mitgeteilt, die ich ihm hier besorgen soll. Die Tatsache, dass er das ganze Zeug in Japan um einiges billiger bekommt, da es ja nicht importiert werden muss, hat der Kleine gekonnt ignoriert. Aber vielleicht...“, ein amüsiertes Funkeln breitete sich in Rans Augen aus, während er auf einen der Stände im Händlerraum zuging. 

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Schuldig das Geschehen.   
Und nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, WAS genau Ran kaufen wollte, breitete sich auch seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. 

„Haben Sie vielleicht auch eine Plakatrolle? Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns. Und wir wollen doch das gute Stück im Ganzen nach Hause bekommen.“, erkundigte sich Schuldig im akzentfreien Deutsch, während der Verkäufer mit seinem gebrochenen Deutsch immer wieder vermischt mit japanischen Sprachbröckchen meinte, er würde sich darum kümmern.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine derartig hinterhältige Ader in dir hast.“, schmunzelte Schuldig beim verlassen, der vor Hitze drückenden, Halle. 

„Nun, er hatte mich gebeten ihm ein Poster mitzubringen. Das mache ich doch auch.“, kam es von Ran ganz unschuldig zurück. 

„Ja, aber der Kleine hatte bestimmt nicht eines im Sinn, worauf er selber im Anime- Stil abgebildet is und das auch noch halbnackt...“, lachte Schuldig auf, während er sich bereits Omis Reaktion ausmalte. 

Zu um 16.00 flanierten die beiden entspannt rüber zum Schloss, um sich dort mit Kess zu treffen. 

Diese fanden sie umringt von einigen anderen Mädchen im Gras sitzend vor. Vor sich ein Laptop.   
Alle redeten auf Kess ein. Gleichzeitig. 

„Hey, beruhigt euch doch mal! Ich dachte, wir wollten das Yaoi- Autoren- Treffen nutzen, um einander kennen zulernen und nicht um gleich ein Massen- RPG daraus zu machen.“ 

„Och komm schon... Die Pairings stehen doch schon fest: Brad und Omi, Yohji und Ken, Farfarello und Nagi und ganz zum Schluss unser aller Favorite- Pairing: Ran und Schuldig!“

„Jeder von uns übernimmt eine Rolle. Und während wir das Ganze mündlich durchgehen, tippst du schön fleißig mit. Dann können wir das Ganze gleich nach der Ani on stellen und zeigen, was bei einem Treffen voller Yaoi- Süchtiger rauskommt.“ 

Nun wurde es selbst Schuldig zu heiß.   
Vor allem, weil er sehen konnte, was in den Köpfen der Mädchen so alles abging. Nicht, dass er abgeneigt war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch es war eine Sache, das privat für sich zu denken und eine ganz andere, wenn dann gleich eine Horde weiblicher Wesen Gedanken dachte, die in dieselbe Richtung gingen. 

„Ääh... Mädels... wir stören die Party ja nur ungern, aber wir müssen euch eure Tipse kurz entführen...“

„WOAH... Kess... wer sind denn die beiden??“

„Ääh ja... das eine ist mein Bruder. Wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, ein fanatischer Anhänger Schuldigs. Und sein „Freund“ trägt sogar denselben blumigen Namen wie die von uns allen angebetete Gefriertruhe.“  
Das Wort Freund betonte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die weder Schuldig noch Ran gefiel. Sie sollten recht behalten.   
Denn kaum hatte Kess ausgeredet, quitschten die Mädels vergnügt, zückten ihre Photoapparate und verlangten doch glattweg, dass sich die beiden küssen sollten. Quasi als Inspiration für neue Fan- Fics...

Zu ihrer aller Erstaunen war es Ran, der die Initiative ergriff, sich Schuldig schnappte, ihm einen Kuss verpasste, das der arme Kerl sogar das Atmen vergaß und sich mit stoischer Miene wieder von ihm löste. 

„Reicht das?“, fragte er genauso gelassen in die Runde. 

Die Mädels konnten nur mit offenen Mund nicken.   
Nur Schuldig schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er verzweifelt versuchte seine Lungen wieder zum Atmen anzuregen. 

>Das... verlangt eine eingehende Erklärung...<, japste er immer noch kläglich.

>>Tatsächlich?<<, fragte Ran zurück. >>Dann schau dir mal die Geschichten deiner großen Schwester an. Ich hatte das Vergnügen gestern Nacht darüber zu stolpern, während ich Omi eine Mail geschickt habe. Ganz schön heiß... das hat mich neugierig darauf gemacht, wie es sich denn tatsächlich anfühlt... gar nicht mal so schlecht...<<   
Beim letzten Schlussgedanken leckte sich der Rotschopf verführerisch über die Lippen, während er ganz und gar in den Jadesteinen Schuldigs versank. 

Schuldig musste schweeer schlucken.   
Um nicht ganz den Verstand zu verlieren, wandte er sich seiner Schwester zu:

„Sag mal, was für Geschichten schreibst du denn so?“

„Ooch... na ja... weißt du... sie haben einen leichten homoerotischen Anstrich.“

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na ja... ich verkupple Anime- Charaktere diverser Anime- Serien miteinander. Und „WeißKreuz“ ist eines meiner Lieblinge. Acht wunderschöne Bishis... das schreit doch gerade zu nach Aufmerksamkeit...“

Total geplättet von der Eröffnung seiner großem Schwester, dazu noch die Gedankenströme der Mädels UND Rans, zog sich Schuldig ins Gästezimmer zurück und schloss sich bis zum nächsten Morgen da ein.   
Das musste der arme Kerl erst einmal verdauen.

Am nächsten Tag traute er sich wieder hervor.   
Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die Dinge so zu nehmen, wie sie kommen.   
Und wenn sie eben so kamen, dass sich Ran ihm in die Arme werfen wollte???... nun, er würde ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen...

Irgendwie brachten sie auch den Sonntag hinter sich.   
Und punkt 17.30 saßen sie im großen Saal.   
Ganz nah der Bühne.   
Um genau zu sein: in der ersten Reihe. 

Eigentlich sollte jetzt die große Verabschiedung losgehen, doch wie sollte es anders sein?? Es kam zu Verzögerungen. Sollte ja bei Veranstaltungen in diesem großen Rahmen häufiger vorkommen. So kamen sie noch in den Genuss eine recht bekannte japanische Musikerin und Komponistin zu hören. Der Mann, welcher sie auf der Geige begleitete, beherrschte sein Instrument vollkommen. Jedenfalls tobte das Publikum, wenn er mal hinter seinen Notenständer hervortrat und ein Solo hinpackte, dass einem die Gänsehaut die Arme empor kroch. 

Nach der Zugabe und weiteren zehn Minuten, die man brauchte, um die Bühne herzurichten, trat dann auch endlich Gyo A. auf die Bühne.

Er holte gerade Luft, um mit dem Sprechen anzufangen, da sprangen zwei Gestalten, die wie Schuldig und Ran aussahen, auf die Bühne. 

Er traute sich gar nicht weiterzuatmen, denn der Ran- Verschnitt, hielt ihm ehrlich und tatsächlich ein echtes Katana an den Hals. Zumindest fühlte sich der blanke Stahl so an. 

‚Wie hat er das nur an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbeischleusen können??’, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. 

>Tja... einen Gedankenleser sollte man eben schon bei den Sicherheitsstandards berücksichtigen<

Verängstigt blickte Gyo um sich.  
Hatte er sich das eben eingebildet?   
Oder hatte er eben tatsächlich eine fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf gespürt?

Er wagte es seinen Kopf ein wenig zu drehen und schaute einem grinsenden Schuldig ins Gesicht. 

„W- was wollt ihr?“, erkundigte er sich mit brechender Stimme. 

Versucht ihr mal mit einem Katana an der Kehle zu sprechen.

„Unser Auftragsgeber hat uns gebeten dich ausfindig zu machen und dir diesen Brief zu übergeben. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass wir das persönlich machen, da er zum einen deine Reaktion wissen möchte und zum anderen gleich eine Antwort erwartet.“

Noch breiter grinsend übergab er Gyo den Umschlag. 

Dieser nahm ihn mit zitternder Hand entgegen.   
Öffnete ihn vorsichtig.  
Immer darauf bedacht keine hastige Bewegung zu machen.   
Konnte ja keiner wissen, wie nervös derjenige war, der das Katana in den Händen hielt...

Seine Augen weiteten sich.   
Er las den Brief noch einmal.  
Und dann noch einmal. 

Dann schaute er Schuldig mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln an und meinte:

„Richtete ihr bitte ein: „Ja!“ von mir aus.“

Immer noch vor sich hergrummelnd saß Schuldig wieder im Flieger.

„Und den ganzen Stress einzig und allein für einen ausgefallenen Heiratsantrag?? Herrje, die Zeit hätten wir weitaus geschickter nutzen können...“

Weiter kam der Gute nicht, da Ran ihm den Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss. 

„Das können wir alles nachholen...“

>> Die Reise ist lang und die Toilette nicht immer besetzt...<<

>RAN!<

**Author's Note:**

> Haltet Euch bitte vor Augen: 
> 
> DIESE STORY IST REINE FICTION!!  
> (auch wenn einige reale Faktoren „ausgeliehen“ worden sind)
> 
> Ich möchte mit dieser Story niemanden zu nahe treten, noch beleidigen oder sonst was in der Art... Doch auf den Weg von der Ani nach Hause überkam es mich einfach. Bitte vergebt mir^^° 
> 
> Bis denne
> 
> kessM


End file.
